Miki the demon bird
by blackful18
Summary: What if somehow Miki followed both Akira and Ryo and also discovered about the existence of demons. What if she knew about Akira becoming Devilman. When she saw what Akira became, she too started to feel something as well, like she too has become a demon. Sirene, the demon bird tried to posses Miki, but like Amon, she has gain her power, but her consciousness still lives in Miki.
1. Miki the demon bird - The second birth

Miki the demon bird.

 **The second birth**

The events of which happened is where Miki Makimura was waiting for Akira Fudo. Just then, "Hi there" Miki turned to see who spoke. Probably one of her friends. "Are you looking for Akira? He's going to be a little while. I saw him going off to feed the rabbits" She said "Oh, well I'll go and look for him" Miki said in a smile.

"Well be careful. There was some nasty looking boys around there" She warned. Miki's expression changed. She always hated it when those jerks always picked on Akira. "Oh thanks. I don't suppose there'll be any problem if Akira's around there as well" Miki responded. "No I guess you'll be okay. Bye" Her friend finished.

Just as her friend left, she checked her watch. But Miki signed and went to searching for Akira. She went to the rabbit house, where Akira tends to them. She knew how to deal with them, since they don't have the guts to beat her, like they would do to him.

As soon as she got close, she then heard someone said, "Fuck you!" It sounded like Akira. She gasped, feeling worried about him, so she ran as fast as she could. By the time she got there, she tapped one of the bullies shoulder. When he turned around, it was when she slapped him before he got a chance to see her.

"Hey! Who do you-" He was silenced when he turned to see Miki. "Is Akira there!?" Miki asked. "He's busy!" He responded to her rudely. "Why? What's he doing?" Miki then turned to see the whole situation. Akira getting bloodied by them. "Hey, Akira!" Miki yelled and shoved him out of the way. "Hey!"

Miki got to him, checking his wounds. "Come on, let's leave the happy couple" The leader of the gang ordered.

As soon as they left, she faced her friend. "Are you alright? What have they done to you!?" Miki questioned. "They're rotten bullies!" Miki then turned to sternly to them. "Cowards! You filthy scum!" She yelled at them.

But they just left her without a word, not even a laugh to her face. But the weakest of the bunch made fun of her. 'Oh I'm so scared' He quoted. Sometimes she wished she had something to teach them what for. As soon as they picked him up, he ushered his words. "Fucking bastards"

At the nurses office, Miki closed the windows so she can clean Akira's wounds. "Come on now, you gotta let me clean that up" Miki begged. "It doesn't need cleaning up, it's only a tiny little scratch" Akira talked back. Miki then her hand on her hip while pointing to Akira to look at the mirror. When he did, he realized there was more blood coming out than there should. Miki then pointed to Akira to sit in his chair like an actual nurse.

When Akira took his seat, he looked down. "Ever since my parents' disastrous expedition to the South Pole, bad luck seems to be a real good friend of mine" Akira said for no reason. "Well that's rubbish because I'm your bestest friend unless you think I'm bad luck" Miki replied as she searches for alcohol that could heal some wounds. "No, of course you're right, it's ridiculous, I'm just being damned stupid" Akira replied back as he searches through his pockets for his wiping paper.

"Anyway, it's not your fault, it's those stupid idiots that hit you" Miki said. As she sat the case and pored some peroxide on a piece of cotton. "It makes me cross that they can do that to someone and walk away scot free" Miki then sat next to Akira and tried to heal his wound. "Come now,life your head up" She ordered. As sooned as she started cleaning his forehead, Akira cringed as the burning sensation got worse for Akira. "Ouch, god that's painful" Akira complained. "Oh what a fuss you make, even my little brother doesn't complain as much as you do" Miki chuckled.

Miki then used a band-aid and placed it on Akira's wounded forehead. "Thanks very much" Akira said being thankful. "That's alright, it's at least I can to put on a plaster, besides who else is there? We're all alone" Miki stated as she gave a warm smile to Akira. "I want you to know, I'll always be here for you, no matter whatever happens" Miki finished. Akira was amazed from what she said. There had been a long silence at first, after that, Akira looked down as if he was said for some reason. Miki then gasped for what she just said. "I'm sorry, perhaps I should've said all of that" Aster she said that, she then got her bags and ran off the nurses room. Akira then tried to follow her. "Miki, wait!" Akira cried.

After getting Akira cleaned up, he and Miki walked around the city to get home. "Let's take the short cut" Miki suggested. They soon got to some park. Miki still couldn't let go about those bullies. But as long as she lives for him, there is nothing that will stop her from looking out for him. "Miki...I'm sorry" Miki turned to him confused. "For what happened there" Akira finished.

Then this came. "Hey" They turned to see Ryo Asuka. "Akira, Akiea Fudo" Something was off when Akira kept staring at him. Miki felt there was something off about him, but Akira trusted him, so she tried to keep it as cool as possible. "Oh, of course it's my old friend, Ryo. How the hell have you been keeping then?" Akira said as he got to him.

"Miki, this is Ryu Asuka from my old school. He was my best friend. Ryo, this is Miki Makimura" Akira introduced them to each other. "A great pleasure" Normally Miki likes meeting new people, even when they were Akira's friends, but she didn't like something about Ryo.

"Akira, I want you to come along with me immediately, I have something important to show you" Ryo said with no hint of feeling. Now something is really wrong. "Come on!" Ryo demanded. "Okay" Akira said curiously.

Miki walked to Akira. "Wait a minute. You're not leaving here" She gang way to them. "Akira, you can't just walk off with this guy. Besides you'll miss dinner" She then got to Akira's side to speak with Ryo. "Ryo, I don't think Akira should come with you, he had an accident this morning".

"I don't give a shit. This is very important" Ryo threw Miki off when he spoke to her in a rude tone. "Now just hold on. Now look here" Akira tried to get more closer to Ryo, but she grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn to her. "I'm not gonna let you just walk off!" Miki finished.

"But I must go, he's really upset about something" Akira said. It made Miki look a little jealous, turning her head away from Akira. "Well you better go if he's so important to you" Miki said being sassy to him. "Oh Miki, I have to go, he was my best friend" Akira reminded. She made a little 'hmph' for a second too soon, she made up her mind. "Alright, but I'm coming with you"

Just as they got to Ryo. "Ryo, would it be okay if Miki comes with us?" Akira asked. But he showed a butcher's knife and pointed it at Miki. It frighten her, forcing her to keep away from him. Akira then came in front of Miki to keep her from any harm. "What the hell are you doing!" He questioned Ryo. "The girl stays here, now come on! We need to get a move on!" Ryo sounded more demanding, looking really serious to do something he would get in trouble for. "Well I...uh" Akira had nothing else to say.

Moments later they drove off. "Akira!" Miki called to him. Now she was really worried about him. And that Ryo guy, something was off, and she's was going to find out what. She decided to follow where that car was heading to. Lucky for her, she had a moped. She went off to follow them to where this is going.

Soon enough, she catch up to the red car that Ryo was driving on. She made sure she was not recognizable. Out of the empty road. As they got to some sort of villa, Miki stood hidden when they arrived. Soon enough, she used a flash light to see in the dark. But she noticed some blood somewhere. "What the?" She followed a trail, until she saw a decapitated dog, and it was gruesome.

Miki nearly made a scream, but she covered her mouth to make sure no one hears her. Making a gasping expression, she shaked her head in disbelief. "Who would do something to this poor dog?!"

She ran out of the front lone and headed inside of the villa. But something got out, alone with Ryo and Akira. She did her best to stay hidden. What she saw was something she could described was a man size(or womenly shaped) tentacle monster. They got to their car and drove off away from that thing.

Miki took the opportunity to head inside. As soon as she got in, she looked around and found some notes. It seem as though it was from Doctor Asuka. "Those notes. They're Ryo's dad's" She took them and read them.

"It was incredible to think that demons actually existed. This could mean the greatest discover of a lifetime. It's unbelievable. This defies the works of Shakespears logic. And it gets better. Somehow they can find theirselves a human host to meld with. This could put me in history once I show this to the world" Signed by Professor Asuko.

Just then, she felt a presence of a spider demon coming this way. Miki hid from it before it could find her. She did her best to not make a single sound. Miki then sat for a moment and took a moment to understanding what's she doing. 'Why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why did I think it was a good idea to follow them?'

Just then, Miki felt the room getting cold. She turned around and saw a carving of a demon. The moment she walked to it, she picked it up with as much strength as she can muster. But damn was it heavy. So heavy it fell on her head, forcing it to be put on. Suddenly, she saw it, everything. The history of all the demons. The age of the demons from prehistoric times.

Miki saw how they hunted each other, killed other and ate each other. Miki couldn't take it anymore. She took it off and ran off without knowing where she is going to. Suddenly she fell down an elevator vent, leading her to some entrance to what will be hell.. "Huh?" Miki slowly got up and got to the door. She opened it and there she could hear music, rock n, roll.

Everyone parting, parting like there's no tomorrow. Everyone was in their wicked gdups. "Why would everyone be here? Don't they know this villa is invaded by demons?" As the music start again, Miki tuned out the horrible sound. Suddenly she heard some screams of some woman. She couldn't see what's going on, just someone being killed.

Miki hid from under the couch. Then something else happened. It would hunt her forever. Someone was screaming in complete agony. She turned to see someone changing horribly. The bunch was turning into demons. Miki gasped, covering her mouth. This is what the notes meant by demons melding with the humans.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, wicked but familiar. "Okay demons. This is it. I'm gonna send you straight back to hell!" The voice belonged to Akira. She turned to see him. By the time Miki did, she saw it. It was the most shocking thing she has ever seen. Akira has become a demon like the rest of them. "I've done it. **I'M DEVILMAN!** "

Akira...or rather Devilman come to a random demon and squeezed her face until she exploded. "Amon, what are you doing?" "He's gone mad" The demons said.

"I'm no longer Amon. He's eating shit in hell. You can call me, DEVILMAN!" The newly formed demon gestured to them. "Amon's being taken over by the human's consciousness" The other random demon stated to the others.

"You better fucking believe it, because I'm gonna be the death of you lot!" Devilman stated to every demons. Devilman charged at them and started killing them one by one. Miki made this her chance to escape. She opened the door quickly and ran off.

She somehow got out of the villa and got on her moped and drove off. But unknowly, the squid like demon and the spider demon followed her. Miki however saw them and drove as fast as she could. While she was able to out run them, the spider demon came in and jumped on top of her moped. Miki got off and rolled around the road.

The spider demon then tried to get to Miki. But as luck would have it, a single hand gun was somehow there. She grabbed it and shot the demon spider. She shot it multiple times until there were no more bullets. The demon seemed dead. But she saw the tentacle monster coming. She then took her moped and drove off again.

Miki drove away from the monster. Finally she got away. "Oh my god! What were those things!? Akira! Akira's become a demon!" Miki paniced. She drove hours on end.

Somewhere from a unknown bar, setting had her moped at the front door. When Miki got in, she took a moment to calm down. She needed to calm down after going through what just happened. A bartender then gave Miki a drink. "Hey kid, drink up" Mike turned to the bartender that gave her a bottle. "You look like you've been through a lot. Better take this to calm down" the bartender said.

Miki didn't have time to care about her drinking age, so she took it anyway. She took a deep breath to catch her breath from the beer. "Hey, look what we got her. It's little Akira's bitch" Miki turned to see the three bullies here. They all grinned at her. The leader of his gang placed a hand near her table. "So, what brings you here?" He asked while his gang laughed.

"Non of your business, you scum bags!" Miki responded as she turned her head away from them. "Oh come on, no need to feisty" The chain holder said, putting his hands on her chin. Miki then started to have enough of them. She bit his hand, until it bleed. He screamed, holding his hand. He started to get angry, so he beat her to the ground, just like he did to Akira.

"Hey! What have I told you about being angry when no one is worth to beat the shit out of!?" The leader warned his chained gang member. "Look at her, she wouldn't even put up a fight if she tried"

"eat a dick" Miki's voice was heard, but it was faint. "What was that?" The gang leader asked.

Miki looked up to them with a stern expression to them. "I SAID EAT A DICK!" Miki shouted to them. The rest of the locals turned to Miki and gasped. As for the gang members, they were not happy.

"You know what, let's teach this bitch a lesson!" Their leader said, so him and his two gang members forced her up and each slapped her silly. "You know, for a girl, you sure know how to grow more ball than that piece of shit boyfriend of yours. So maybe I should-" The gang leader never finished. He started to sweat for some reason. His heart pounding unnaturally. He held his head, like he was in complete pain.

"Hey, uh, you okay there, boss?" The littlest of his gang spoke. Suddenly his mouth tore open as the rest of his body, forming into a fish like merman out of something from Castlevania.

The other locals were shocked, even his gang were shocked to see what just happened to their leader. The chain holder dropped his chain and turned into a feline like demon, the last of the gang transformed into lizard demon. Miki was in awe to see the three becoming demon themselves.

The rest of the locals turned to demons. Everyone in this bar did. Miki was the last that didn't turn into a demon. She got all shaky. Fear was taking over her. Miki quickly got up and starting sprinting to get away from them, but suddenly...something like a feather poking through her back. She gasped in shocked from such a thing that suddenly stabbed her in the back.

" _Now I have you. You will lead me to the one that has possessed my Amon. You are the human's dear friend. For that, you will become my new body to help me kill this so called Devilman!"_ The dark voice of a female spoke within Miki's mind. When she heard that voice said to help kill Akira, she stood and calmed down.

Miki looked back to when she tended Akira's wounds. Suddenly. " _What's this?! What are you doing to me!?"_ The demon voice called. Suddenly Miki made a creepy smile and turned to every of the other demons. "Look here, demons! As of this moment, I'll be calling the shots here!" Miki yelled wickedly.

Suddenly her hair started to turn white, then head wings appeared from the back. Miki's arms were no longer human. They were talons of a griffin. Her feet tore through her shoes, revealing bird talons. Suddenly her clothes were torn off, making her completely naked. Her face was like a female devilman. A frozen creepy expression. "Out with the old, in with the new. Now you see a brand new **SIREN!** " the bird demon jumped to the demon lizard and slid his throat with her claws. The demon lizard held his slashed throat, gurgling as blood gushed out, slowly dying.

"Siren, what's gotten into you?!" The feline demon spoke. "She's lost it!" The fish demon said. "No, she's taken over by the human, just like Amon" The random demon stated.

"If you liked that, then you should know that Devilman is not the only one you should fear, because me and him will send you to fucking extinction!" Siren stated to all the other demons. She then jumped up and made a screeching howl and slashed at them with a flying strike.

A big foot like demon charged at her, but she ducked and sliced his face off. The demon paniced and, but the grabbed his head and ripped it off him. She then used his blood and soaked herself in it,. She smothered it on herself, even rubbing it on her breast. While she was 'distracted' the moth female demon tried to attack her blinded, but Siren grabbed a hold of her arm and the other and snapped them in two.

The moth demon humanoid screamed in pain. But Siren sliced her in two. Siren then spin into a blade spinning top and made quick work of the other demons. Suddenly she turned to see a familiar face. "Oh, it's you" Siren said as she saw the same tentacle demon that chased both Ryo and Akira. As she tried to attack Siren, the bird demon jumped up the air, unleashing her head wings and flew up and shot out her arm like a rocket. The rocket talon grinded it's head to nothing.

Siren continued to tear, slash, slice butcher, ripping apart any demon she saw. She laughed evilly, taking the joy of all of the other demons she slaughtered. As the other demons tried to fight against her, non were a match for her. She overwhelmed every last demon within this bar. It did seem to went on for hours.

End the massacre ended, Miki jumped out of the piles of the demons she's killed. She was back to her human form. She looked around to what she has done. But she had no fear to what she did. Instead, she walked out and grabbed a piece of clothing she could find. She covered herself from her breast.

Miki still had her white hair. She unleashed her head wings and took flight. _"Don't think this is over, child. Al though you have my body and my powers, I can still somehow persist inside you mind. I will by my time until you die!"_ The voice of the original Siren assured. "Yeah, whatever, just shut you, so you stop whining about your precious Amon! You'll see him soon" Miki said, still being sassy like always. 'I will always be there to help Akira, even as we both be demons

* * *

 **Well, I hope you've liked what you've enjoyed. This is a update after sometime ago I did this. If you loved this fanfiction, please comment down below.**

 **Just so you know, I do not own the rights of Devilman**


	2. Lucifer, the brother of Amon Part 1

Miki the demon bird 2

 **The brother of Amon Lucifer**

In Tokyo at the Makimura residence, like was just being peaceful than normal. Of course, Miki still had white hair after her first battle against the demons when she first became Siren. Lucky for her, Akira still doesn't know about it Miki becoming Siren, so to keep that a secret, she still pretend to be the same Miki, unless a demon comes and Akira becomes Devilman. But enough about that.

There she was, cooking dinner with her mother, while her father watches his son, Tare, her little brother is playing his video game. Suddenly she hears a telephone. "Tare, get the telephone" Miki ordered. But her brother was too busy on the game. "I can't, I'm on the 8th level!" Tare said while chewing on a piece of toast. Sometimes it gets on her nerve, so she bumped on the head and took his toast and bit it. "Yeow!" "Oh no you made me lose a life" Tare cried.

"Shut up" Miki replied, and just when Akira tried to take the phone, Miki grinned and used her quick speed an grabbed the phone. Akira didn't bother to notice what just happened. But he was surprised that she got there that fast. "Wow, you're quick" Akira complimented. Miki smirked and placed the phone on her ear. "Hello, this Miki Makimura" When Miki first called, she heard something that could attract her devil side. It was saying " **Come to me... Come to me... Come to mee**.." "What?!" Miki suddenly turned stern.

She then hanged up the phone and walked out. "Miki, is something wrong?" Akira asked being concerned. Miki didn't answer, but just went out on the door. 'Something not right with Miki. She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out' Akira thinked and so he took himself to his room and headed took the window too and flew himself somewhere he could find Miki.

When he tried search for where Miki was going, he could track down where she is. "Dammit! Where the hell did Miki run off to!?" Akira asked himself. Suddenly, he could heard some sort of superhuman speed. "Huh?" Suddenly he went faster as he went up the sky to track down if it was some sort of demon. When he saw it, it was very surprising indeed. "M-Miki?" Akira gasped when he saw her running faster than normal speed.

So when he followed her, she then stopped at a children's playground. Miki slowly looked around as she walked to where she could find the demon that summoned Miki. "Where are you! Show yourself, Jinmen!" Miki called. Akira was shocked when she knew of a demon called Jinmen. 'How dose she know about Jinmen?' Akira thought.

Then, Miki heard something. It sounded like something very far away. Akira also turned to where Miki was looking at. Suddenly, she heard a voice. It sounded faint at first but he heard it. "died" The voice got louder. "I died" Miki got close to it, then she notice a ghostly figure. It was just a skull at first, but she got a good glimpse of it and formed into the face of a little girl. "I've died...I've died!" The little girl sounded like she was in complete agony. Miki was shocked to what she is seeing. "No...you didn't" Miki cried when she knew who that girl was. Even Akira was paniced in fright when he saw who it was.

It was Akira's formal neighbor, Sachiko. What got worse, Miki could hear the moans of the other victims she sees before her. They all begged for their suffering to end. They were just heads that were all picked by the demon turtle, Jinmen. Then she heard a Japanese cackle. "Hee haa haa haa haa haa..." Miki then turned to see it was Jinmen himself. "It's rather beautiful, don't you think, Miki, girl? Or is it Siren herself?" Jinmen quoted as he got to Miki as he extended his head to Miki. "I asked if you think my shell is beautiful?" "S-shell?" Miki was rather confused to what he's going on about.

"Oh what a pity, you don't even know what I'm talking about" Jinmen cackled again. "Well nevermind, take a closer look and you'll get the picture" As Jinmen finished as he cackles some more, Miki used her devil vision to brighten up some light. When she did, she took a very good look at it. While Akira looked at it too, he was shocked to the horror beyond that makes even God himself frighten. Miki looked so frighten, so frighten she could't contain it anymore. She scream in fright from such a horrible sight.

"See with every miserable human soul I consume, I gain another charming garb on my shell. Each one represents eternity a bit of their suffering and misery. I love to hear them suffering, so much more satisfactory than killing them, even if you do it slowly, don't you think?" Jinmen explained as he continued to laugh. Miki just couldn't bear to watch this. As Akira watches from afar, he tried to his best to keep calm and not go Devilman, but he needed to wait to see if what the turtle demon called Miki, Siren is true. "Isn't it gorgeous? Isn't it splendid? All that suffering. All that pain condemns contains to the one small space. Which reminds me, I have a treat for you" Jinmen pointed his where Sachiko is at the middle of his shell. "Let's see now, where is she" He then found her as Sachiko is in a state of awe. "Ahh, here she is, it's that sweet little girl, Sachiko, Akira's dear little friend, right in the center" Jinmen cackled even more.

Miki started to get angry while also chattering her teeth, revealing demon fang. "You fucking bastard! I'm gonna make you pay for this, by tearing you piece by piece, you sick fuck!" Miki threaten. "Oh, are you really?" Jinmen quoted while cackling. "I think you'll find that harder than you'll imagine. You're feeble powers are no match for mine. I'm pure evil! You, ya little bitch are just a hybrid mongrel! You stand no chance against me!" Jinmen finished.

"Don't count on it yet, you son of a bitch!" Miki yelled. She was close to turning into Siren, but Sackiho got the attention to Miki. By the moment she tried to see what Miki was gonna change to the demon bird herself, Miki stopped and turned away. "No! Don't look!" Miki pleased. Jinmen cackled at Miki's fear of being seen by such a innocent child. "What's the matter, honey? Afraid of poor little Sachiko seeing you as an slutty'old demon?" Jinmen laughed again. "What a scared little bitch you are! Here let me give you a hand"

Jinmen extended his arm and smacked Miki to one of the trees. She yelp in pain from such an impact she took. She tried to get back up, but is once again pounded by the arm again, hitting her to the slide. As soon as Miki got up again but got bashed to the ground. As soon as Miki tried to get up, Jinmen's arm grabbed Miki by the leg and started dragging her to him. Akira couldn't stand to watch as Miki was handled by this amphibious demon. He tried to get ready, but until he saw what Miki was doing. She started to shoot a pulse of energy to destroy Jinmen's arm, but he dragged it back to his body before it succeeded, leaving a cracked hole. Miki then used another invisible energy beam. "Energy Beam!" She shot it as it headed towards Jinmen, he got inside his shell and hit there, letting his shell shield him, making one of the heads explode.

Miki was then shocked when she saw one of the heads exploded. The other victims were scared. The heads were muttering as they begged Miki to not kill them. Miki got back to her sensed and closed her mouth in shock. Akira looked down sadden while feeling sorry for Miki. Jinmen laughed at Miki's frighten gesture. "Oh you're so cruel., I love it!" Jinmen said. "You see though I incorporated into my shell, I've made quite sure they still retain their only individual consciousness. They're still very much alive!"

Miki just couldn't take it anymore, her eyes suddenly turned wicked. "All except one now of course" Jinmen cracked. "How dose it feel to have killed a human being, nice? Perhaps you like to kill some more" Jinmen then laughed at Miki's expense. "Be my guest" Miki started to chatter her teeth. "Jinmen, you fucking monster!" Miki screamed.

"I can't think why you're so upset, after all I haven't kill anyone. You're the killer! Let's face it, I don't even kill what I eat" Jinmen taunted. Miki was looking more angry when suddenly her normal eyes turned into demon eyes. "According to humans, eating other creatures to survive is evil! That's true isn't it? That's what they say, Mmm? Well you know what they also say? It's bad to kill! It's wrong to kill living things! That's what they say! Well I don't kill what I eat, and I only eat to survive. So I'm okay! But you? Wheres dose that leave you? You just killed a human and you didn't eat'im!" Jinmen stated as he continued to taunt Miki.

Miki could't take it anymore. She was getting angry. Now she started to lose her patience. There were sparks of lightning around her. "That's it! If that's what you see in me? Then I'll truly show you a killer you claim me as!" Miki said as she started to suddenly transform from tearing her clothes til she's naked. Now she has become Siren. Sachiko looked surprised when she saw Miki transform. She didn't see Miki as a demon, but rather she thought of her as a angel. Akira was shocked to see Miki became a devil. "I knew it! Miki is a demon!" Akira said.

Siren then opened her demon eyes. Now she is ready to kill a demon. "Jinmen, you're a dead man!" Siren threaten. "Really? Can you do it? You only have a human heart! Quite a handicap" Jinmen cracked. Miki leaped very high and dose a air front flip and landed behind Jinmen, but as she got close to the heads of the demon turtle's shell, she stood back. She still didn't want to kill them like she did to the last one. Jinmen then laughed at Siren's attempt. "The human spirit is pitifly weak! Even with the powers of a demon like Siren, you can't hope to win while your pathetic human consciousness prevents you using your full strength!" Jinmen then laughed and jumped a few feet away from Siren and stretched his head out like a sneak and tied up around her.

Siren tried struggling to get off of Jinmen. When Jinmen tried to extend his arms to grab her, she quickly moved freed herself from Jinmen's grip. It left him to instead to grab a tree, but when he grabbed it, the demon bird saw how the tree was smoking. His powers is burning the tree to ashes. Akira tried to hold as much courage to not interfere from her battle.

Miki turned back to the demon turtle as he stares at her funny. "Is something wrong? Aren't you suppose to be KILLING ME!? Oh yes of course, not just me, but all the people in my shell as well. Come on'ya waiting?~" Jinmen taunted at Siren. While she didn't look, she suddenly felt Jinmen's palm that was burning at her shoulder. The demon bird screamed in utter agony from the grilling palm that burned at her flesh. "Ohh~ Dose it hurt?~ Perhaps you should try getting used to it, the pain that is!" Jinmen then used both hands to burn at Siren's other shoulder. The demon bird could do nothing but scream in intense pain.

Siren is now in a losing battle. She felt she lost all hope. Suddenly she could hear something. "Miki...Miki!" Her eyes opened. She was no longer Siren, just naked in her human form. She looked around and knew she was no longer in the park, but rather in an abandoned subway with a train destroyed. "Sachiko? Sachiko, where are you?!" Miki cried. "Miki, don't worry about me, I'm already dead anyway" Sachiko began. Suddenly Miki could hear the scream of Sachiko's voice.

She then saw the little girl running from something. But a pair of red demon eyes gained on her. The invisible being grabbed her. Sachiko in terror, begging for someone to help her. "I've screamed for help, but no one came. My limbs were being pulled by a demon" When Miki saw this display, she gasped in horror. Poor Sachiko's arms were being snapped like twigs. She scream in complete agony. "I prayed that my death end quickly for me...I was so scared what else could happen" Sachiko then had her legs pulled out from her body. Then came her head that was ripped. The unfortunate child's head hit the ground while a demon laughed evilly and monstrously. Miki couldn't stand this anymore, she just couldn't. "Please, Miki, kill me, kill me please!" Sachiko racked within Miki's mind. "Just tell Akira I'll miss him" Suddenly she heard it. " _Do it_ " Miki knew who's voice it belonged to. It was the voice of the original Siren. " _Do it! She's already dead. Do you wish for her to suffer more? Kill her!_ " The original Siren spoke wickedly.

Back in the real world, the new Siren used her strength and grabbed the neck and uncoiled herself and grabbed the demon turtle's head while lifting his entire body and threw him a few feet away. Jinmen then landed on the ground while his back turned. "Now I will add you to my shell!" Jinmen humble. and floated and charged at Siren to ram his shell at her. Siren then screamed in rage and maneuver the charge with a punch. The demon bird punched at the human head, but the head she punched was...Sachiko. Her face looked shocked, she even cried as she is slowly dying from half of her face destroyed. The human heart within Miki was making Siren look sad. With the last of Miki's human side, Siren used on her her talons and closed the now completely dead child's eyes, putting her to sleep.

Back to being the demon bird, Siren pulled her fist out of the shell. Jinmen panic in pain from part of his shell being destroyed. Siren then pushed Jinmen to the ground and slowly pulled his shell to tear it off of him. "Stop it! stop it, don't break my shell! If you do, you won't just kill me, you kill all these people as well!" Jinmen tried to save himself by using Miki's weakness. But as Siren, she abandoned her weakness completely to use her full strength to kill the demon turtle. "As if I give a damn! **NOW DIE!** " Siren roared as she pulled the shell with all her might. With it, she pulled the shell out, making the demon turtle bleed out gruesomely.

Miki slowly walked out of the park. But when getting out there, she punched one tree and scratched the other to the ground, but she stopped next to another tree and cried. Akira shed some tears as he watched Miki's pity. Moments later, Miki rested. She looked very much a sleep now. Akira turned to the harden torn shell. "At least his shell is silent now. The people released from their living death by actual death. At least poor Sachiko can rest in peace, because of Miki killing her, she saved her. From touching Miki, I saw what Sachiko said, and what the demon Miki melded with, motivated her for...Miki, you did a good job" Akira then grabbed Miki and flew her back home.

At the next day, Miki woke up. She looked around to see she is in her room. She then signed. But, something wasn't right. Last night, she was motivated by Siren, giving Miki the courage to end Sachiko's suffering. So she closed her eyes, in someway, entering into a world of darkness. "You" Miki echoed within her mind. "Why did you help me? I thought you wanted me dead?" Miki questioned the original Siren. " _My decision of what I wish to do with you is not yours. I never said I wanted you dead quickly"_ Siren stated. "Then what the hell was that all about!?" Miki nagged. _"My business with you is my to decide, if you want to know, you figure it out"_ Siren finished.

Miki then returned back to her sense. She had thought of something, between her and Akira. 'Akira, what's gonna happen to us?' Miki thought. Inside of the bathroom, she is taking a shower. She let herself get wet by the streams of the water. She starts to feel the bliss of both her body and power. Then, she did this, transforming in Siren. She covered herself with her wings. 'As Siren, I am a fearless demon slayer, but even I fear someone could kill me and Akira. But as long as I live, I won't die without a fight'

Within the dark night, something flies out from the view of the moon. The being flying over the cities is a demon who resembles Devilman, but has dark blue skins, looking stern. " **There are two humans that there a main threat to the demons. They are Akira Fudo, the human who possessed my brother, Amon, that calls himself Devilman. The human female known as Miki Makimura, who also possessed Siren, and took her name as her own to give us demons an example for who we should fear. Perhaps I should make an example with those two humans to warn the other humans for what happens when they try to meld with demons. I'll enjoy playing with them** " the blue demon grinned.

At night, Miki was walking back home after being out for some reason. As soon as she got in, she went to her room. In the next scene, she is now only in her panties that said 'you are mine' and small yellow shirt. Just when she was getting ready to take a bath, she then sensed something, a darkening presence. She ran to the presence to check on Akira to see if he's okay. As soon as she did, Akira screamed in terror for some reason. He sat back down to his bed, but Miki shaked him to get him up. "Akira! Akira wake up" Miki begged.

Akira then woke up again. "Oh Miki" Akira relieved as he saw her. "Akira you were having a nightmare, it sounded horrible" Miki said, then suddenly, Akira moved her shirt up to see her panties for a brief moment. "Hey!" yelped to get her shirt down. "God it was hideous" Akira spoke. "Akira!" Miki snapped, then she punched him "Yeow!" Akira yelped from the girl's punch. "That's teach you! How dare you say my knickers are hideous!"

Outside the storms were then brewing. Then back inside of the Makimura.

"It was a horrible dream" Akira began. "Well what happened?" Miki asked, being concerned. "Well- Oh forget" Akira ended. "Okay" Miki then sat down as she looked at him.

"If you're still frighten, perhaps I should stay with you" Miki smiled. "Huh? But you're father would kill me" Akira stated. "Besides, it's not right" Akira then wiped his nose" Miki then got up. "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna stay with you, really" Miki chuckled. "You're sweating, you really outta take a bath" Miki lectured. "No I'll dry off in a minute, besides, I can't be bothered" Akira talked backed.

Miki had her arms folded to her hips while glaring at him. "You pig! I couldn't stand not having a bath everyday" Miki continued. Akira then got up with a smirk in his mug. "Let me know next time. I'll soap your tits for ya" Akira grinned. "Waaahey" Miki couldn't help but chuckle in lust for some reason. Seems within Siren is just influencing her to find it kinky. "Oh you dog~" Now you're just making me blush" Miki then walked out and headed for the door. But before she left, "Hey Miki" little school girl turned to Akira. "It's just an idea, but why don't you change your underwear" Akira suggested. "Here's an idea, why don't I not~?" She closed the door.

Outside of the Makimura's house, the blue demon lookalike of Devilman appeared from the flash of the lighting with his arms folded. " **If there be a god, then hide from his face our most evil enterprise** " the demon looked up to the sky as the stormy clouds completely swallowed up the moon. The blue demon then raised his hands in an embrace motion. " **Agwell, Ghelmer! I summon you both**!" The demon chanted as suddenly out of the storms, the demon showed itself as a sluggish looking creature. It then disappeared into the water and makes it's way to the water pipes.

Miki had been getting to get ready to take a bath. She then looked in the mirror. "What is this, you trying to make me slutty or something?" Miki spoke within the mirror, that showed a grinning Siren. " _I thought since me and Amon within you two, we figured you two are lovers. You might even feel the pleasures of what we feel"_ Original Siren disappeared from the mirror to bring back Miki's real reflection. "Great, now I'm being influenced by a demon slut" Miki turned away, but out of the reflection showed a demon shaping back to the slug like creature that somehow kept from being sensed from their presence. "If only he would soak my chest" Miki continued.

Then Miki sensed something was off. She turned around if something was there, but there wasn't. "That's funny, I thought I sensed something...off" Miki then turned back and got in the bath tube. Then she laid back and thought back when she saw Akira. 'What was it that Akira was frighten of?' Miki thought. Then suddenly, as she closed her eyes, she saw it. It was the same world where she spoke with Sachiko and was given the motivation to fight back against Jinmen. But something was different.

She looked around, then she saw an image of herself running from Ryo who had a knife and was about to stab her. But as she was stabbed, the real Miki turned back and saw that now Akira had the knife that killed her. Miki then gasped, then she turned around and saw a giant demon, a real ugly one. Miki yelped and snapped back to reality. 'Was that- what in the world did I see? What it something that Amon feared?' Miki thought again.

Outside of the raining storm, the blue demon look at the perspective of the Makimura house. " **Amon, the great warrior that was feared and respected by all other demons. Strong and commandable by burning fires and legions. I, Lucifer was proud to call him by brother. But now that my brother had been melded with the human, he is said to be even more powerful than ever. Then there is Siren, the demon bird that is second to Amon to show her love for him. She tried to use one of Akira's companions that is known as Miki Makimakura, but just like my brother, she too fell victim by the human with the courage that will slaughter all of us from existence. But I, Lucifer will do what Siren failed to do, that is to kill this Devilman and free Amon"** Lucifer quoted as he opened his eyes.

He then looked at the house that belongs to Miki. " **I am known to tear any demon, lessor or elite alike. I will face both Devilman and Siren if I have to. I'll even fight them both at the same time if I have to. I'll tear that Akira's limbs and cut his belly so I can spill his guts and taunt him as I laugh at his corpse. I also have plans for this Miki, for while she is weak, I'll force her to watch as Akira's body is stripped from his flesh, and when she begs for death, I'll use her body for many pleasurable ways, she'll wish she never melded with Siren** " Lucifer morbid as he smiled. " **And with Agwell and Ghelmer for the distraction, I will take my chance and become the victor!** " Lucifer boasted.

Miki stood in her bath tube with her stern expression. 'Can you feel them?' She spoke with the mind to contact Siren. ' _Yes, I can feel them. They are close...very close_ ' Siren replied.

Akira was just like Miki, stern as he stands in his chair, but he is not wearing a shirt. 'I can feel them, I can feel them strongly. My demon blood tells me that other hell spawn are here. There close, very close' Akira thought to himself.

Miki tried to calm down and hit back in the bath tube to relax, but still kept her stern expression from having those frighten parts thought that something bad is about to happen.

All Tare dose is cook his Ramen. Outside, Lucifer had his eyes closed with his arms still folded as he waits for the right time to strike. Then suddenly, out of Miki and Akira's perspective, they sensed it. "They're here!" Miki and Akira said in union.


	3. Lucifer, the brother of Amon Part 2

Suddenly there was a scream. Akira gasped and ran out to see the caused of that scream. "Oh my god what's happening?!" Akira asked scardly despite his stern expression. He ran to the living room, seeing Tare trying to climb on the stairs. Akira sat close to his level. "Tare, what's happened?" Akira asked The little boy shakes in fear from whatever he saw. "I-it's D-dad m-my dad is in the wall!" Tare stuttered.

"Okay, now go to your room" Akira ordered with a soft tone.

"Right!" Tare ran up the stairs that would lead to his room.

Akira walked downstairs, seeing a bowl of spilled ramen cup. By the time he notice the door opening on it's own, Akira felt uneasy. getting inside that room, he saw the horror. "What?!" He saw Mr Makimura half swallowed to the wall, like he was somehow merged there. The half demon ran to Miki's father to check his suffering. " !" He called worried. When he touched him, he moved his fingers, still having a pulse somehow. "Those beast!" Akira cursed. "They'll regret this!"

Akira then notice some gut drenching sound. He turned around and saw the body of . Her body was somewhat attached, making the gut drenching sound as it slowly slides from the ceiling lamp light. Akira growled from seeing the horrible fate Miki's parents were experiencing.

While Miki tried to prepare herself for what's to come. The spirit of the original Sirene sense they were not alone in this bathroom. Her senses warned Miki, but not before she could warm her as she was grabbed by a ghost monster arm, pushing her down the bath water. Miki screamed in rage, trying to push herself.

"Let's go!" Akira said to himself and ran towards the bathroom. The first door to the bathroom got difficult when he attempted to open it. But the knob surprisingly broke. Akira ram himself and smashed the door. He than grunted and tried to do the same to the other door, but he found it was really stretchy like rubber. He saw through the rubber certain door, seeing Miki keeping her mouth closed. 'If Miki has Sirene to protect her, maybe she can handle Ghelmer on her own' Akira thought. Suddenly, he notice something mushy and moldy grabbed him. "What the fuck!?" He tried as hard to pulled off from the shifting demon, Agwel.

Akira used the laser beams from his antennas at the morphing demon. He then ran out to find somewhere safe. Meanwhile, Miki continued to struggle, breaking free from Ghelmer. "Try all you want, Sirene, my body is water! You won't break free there!" Ghelmer boasted. Suddenly, Miki transformed and burst out of the water. The water demon snarled and roared. Miki used her powers to creating fire around the demon. "Let's see how powerful you are with any water, Ghelmer!" She thrusted her hands made the fire burn him dry from the water. After vaporizing his water in showing off his lower half of a slug. Sirene used her pulse blast from her hands, causing Ghelmer to lose his limb arms. The creature shrieked in agony. Sirene then did a swiped up cut to it's head clean while purple blood gushed out. Ghelmer's decapitated body fell.

Sirene looked away from the slayed demon. _'The demon behind this. I know who that is'_ The original Sirene spoke telepathically. 'Who?' Miki asked. _'The brother of Amon'_ Miki gasped when Sirene spoke of the brother of Amon. "Lucifer..."

Akira ran about where he could hide, but then the shifting demon, Agwel grabbed a hold of Akira's leg. "You again?!" Akira growled as he tried hard to pull him off.

"Oh come now, Devilman, don't you a good trip to the depths of hell?" Agwel taunted while trying hard to pull him down. Akira growled again. He wasn't going to hell from this little ugly creature. He used his antennas to poke it's eyes, making it bleed it's gray blood and yelling in agony. Akira then grabbed it's tentacles when it tries to morph it's shape down to the ground. "Sorry, not interested!" Akira roared and slammed his foot on it. "I prefer my demons as humanoid!" He slammed his foot harder. "Now die!" Akira pulled with all his strength from the demon's core as if he was pulled the neck from it's head, hitting to the ceiling. "I'll be waiting for you in hell, Devilman!" It said it's last words as it drifted to death.

"Yeah, well you're gonna be waiting a long time for me!" Akira taunted and laughed evilly as his fangs bared..

While the storm is brewing, Akira waited unintentionally for Sirene that changed back to Miki. "Akira!" She called and hugged him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I took care of Agwel" Akira said.

"Already handled that water shit infested Ghelmer!" Miki replied. "So, you know?" She continued.

"Yeah, I know you're Sirene" Akira nodded.

"Well, there's more. Amon has a brother name Lufi-" Before Miki could finish to warn him about Lucifer, suddenly the demon broke from the ceiling and grabbed him the neck and risen flew up to the sky and soared up there. "Akira!" Miki screamed his name.

The demon Lucifer was the one that grabbed him by his palm as he laughs demonically. **"HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Akira looked up and saw the demon before him. "You! You're Lucifer!" Akira growled.

"That's right Akira Fudo! I am Lucifer, the brother of Amon, the one you forcefully melded with!" Lucifer quoted. He flew across the city.

"Akira's in trouble..." Miki said to herself. _'Then go to him, before Lucifer try and kill him... but even then, he may want to lure you'_ Sirene warn. Miki covered herself with her head wings in her transformation and unveiled herself as Sirene. She then flew out her house and soared after Devilman and Lucifer.

While Lucifer flies, Akira tries to transform to Devilman, but nothing happens. "What's happening? I can't change into a demon.." Akira question himself.

 **"That, my boy Akira Fudo is my poison that leaves you powerless. I prepared myself for when you were to fight back. Now all I need is to wait for your little girlfriend, Miki Makimura. She won't resist coming to you, even if she knows that I am luring her"** The blue demon stated and flew up far ahead.

"If you won't let me use my power, then I can't hope to fight you. Go ahead and kill me!" Akira growled. "Kill me before the humiliation of defeat breaks my heart!" Akira begged. Lucifer however chuckled and gripped his neck more.

 **"I would, ohh I would so dearly. I would love nothing more than tear you limb to limb, but I have other plans for you"** Lucifer grinned wickedly.

"Like what!?" Akira grunted.

 **"Your pathetic little girlfriend is melded with Sirene, and she will no doubt come after you, so I want her to see as I rip your skin like sandpaper!"** Lucifer stated and soared more.

Meanwhile, Sirene flew around the city to find Lucifer for where he could be taking Akira to. 'What do you think he plans to do with him?' Miki asked within the real Sirene's consciousness. _'If I know Lucifer, he wants you see as he tear every last part of his body, maybe even send him to the icy fires of hell so he will be writhing there, tormented and stitched in darkness til the end of time'_ After she described the horrible picture, she raced faster with as much speed as she could think of. But as soon as Sirene spotted them, she landed on one of the buildings to observe them.

"Okay, so after you make Miki watch, what'ya gonna do with her?!" Akira continued to ask questions.

 **"Oh yes, I have many plans for her too. I plan to use her as a whore to the other demons as they used her like a play toy for many pleasurable ways. I want to savor the moment as they all break her ever conscious mind. And if she even begs for death, that's too bad for her"** Lucifer grins and chuckles.

"Sick pervert!" Akira yelled.

Miki took aim and looked at the dark blue demon. If it works, Akira could be free from Lucifer's grip. The half breed Akira saw Sirene in his plain sight. "Miki!"

She shoot her arm like a rocket to attack Lucifer with her claws piercing his chest, making him pierce a demonic screech of agony. With that, he was forced to drop him. With that, Akira was free from Lucifer's powers that neutralized his powers. He pulled his wings from his back and flew about. Lucifer turned to see Sirene and growled and snarled. **"You bitch!"** Lucifer roared and shot a powerful beam from his antennas. The demon bird gasped and jumped out of the way of the blast as it cut through the building.

Akira flew from the bottom and race about and saw Sirene coming this way. "Miki, thank God it's you" Akira said as he hugged her.

"We need to fight while he's not focused. He won't let any of us go" Miki stated.

"Well, let's go take care of my 'brother' then" Akira said as he leg her go. Both him and Sirene flew up after him.

Lucifer flew up high to see where he could find the two. When he sensed where they are, he turned to the building. He soared there while he thought of how he could kill her. While Sirene waited for Lucifer, she used her telekinesis and destroyed the glass window and used the shards and launch them to the blue demon.

The demon then used his wings and grabbed her and threw her inside of the building with a thug. But Lucifer was far from done. He then used the laser beam to hit her. But she dodged and ran to the outer balcony and flew up top to the ceiling top of the building. By the time she got to the top, she growled and stared at Lucifer.

"So, have some second thoughts about me now?!" Sirene snarled.

Lucifer growled and gripped his fist. "Devilman said something about you wanting to torment him trough death while it leaves me to be your little brood slave for your demon friends, huh?!" Sirene continued to taunt. The came Akira while he stood from behind Lucifer.

"If you're really true to your word, so let's see if you can walk the walk, so get ready-" Akira transforms into Devilman. "For Devilman!"

"And Sirene!" Miki joined.

Lucifer is now cornered. Two half breed demons had him outnumbered and outgunned, but Lucifer got to his stance to ready himself for the two. **"Very well! I'll use your heads as trophies!"** Lucifer threaten.

"Well what're you waiting for? Try us!" Miki countered Lucifer's words.

Lucifer flew up to Sirene to punch her. She descended downward to avoid it. She lands a kick to him. Lucifer grunted from the kick. Then came Devilman that landed him some hard blows. The blue demon managed to grab the punched and headbutted him. Sirene tackled Lucifer and rammed him up to the building top.

While she had him pinned down, she attempted to smash him with her talons, but he dodged and grabbed and back flipped her off him. The demon bird tried to flew away, but Lucifer grabbed her leg and slammed her to the ground with a thud as she yelped. Lucifer tried to attack her while she was down, but Sirene kicked him before he had a chance.

While he didn't notice, Devilman jumped in and slammed his head with his two fist folded together. He turned around and grabbed his neck and rammed his head to the building while he made him grind the chunks of it. Suddenly, he felt the pulse that pushed him off of Devilman.

Sirene used her energy beam on him. Lucifer soared to her and kicked her down. He then used his fire breath. Miki avoids the fire breath and used another energy beam and knocked back. Lucifer shoots a finger laser beam. Likewise, she avoided them to keep them from attaching her.

"Hey, asshole!" Lucifer looked surprised and turned up to see Devilman, carrying a water tank and smacked him down to the crevice of the building. Devilman and Sirene shoots their beams from their antanna at Lucifer. He manage to endure the beams and flew up very high in the sky.

Devilman and Sirene flew after Lucifer as the plane flies under them. When they got to the dark night clouds, they couldn't see where Amon's brother was. Then came a battle screech that came from Lucifer. He caught them off guard as he grabbed them both by the neck. He pushed them up the plane if it were to ram them both.

Devilman however smashed it's wings so the flying transporter be at risk at crashing. "Damn! Where could he be?!" Sirene spoke. Suddenly, behind her, Lucifer grabbed her as he dug his claws to her shoulders. The demon bird yelped. Lucifer laughed evilly and tried to descend from the sky back to the ground, but devilman punched him off of Sirene.

Devilman then soared to Lucifer and landed smacks to Lucifer. He then striked back with a punch to Akira. He then hammered him. Sirene scratched him with her talons. He then pushed her back and kicked her the gut. **"HAHAHAHAHA, I hope you enjoy foot fetishes, because I sure do!"** Lucifer joked as he kicked her more and stomped her neck. He then kicked her down to a random city.

Lucifer then saw Devilman as he slugged him. Devilman then went for another punch, but suddenly he vanished before the punch could hit him. Akira then landed to the ground and found Miki there. While she recovered and got back up, Devilman picked her up. "Alright, Miki?" Devilman asked.

Sirene nodded to him. "Well, get this, he can teleport" Akira warned.

"Shit!" Sirene cursed.

They both walked somewhere random and headed to an alloy way. Then, Sirene's ears picked up something. "Huh? What's this?" She turned to the disturbance form where it came from. It was coming from window that were shaking for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Devilman spoke with concern.

Sirene pointed to the former demon, Amon about the shaking, then they saw the vending machine falling to the ground. Devilman and Sirene were not liking this. They sensed something was not right. Suddenly this was happening. Smoke was erupting from the ground. It formed a steaming blow like a geyser.

"What the-" Devilman started.

"Fucking Hell!" Sirene finished for him, when all this formed around them.

The caused of this was coming from Lucifer, aiming his palm from the sky. The power he was causing was making both Akira and Miki burn. They both were in agony as they screeched in pain when it got more unbearable. The field got static and the ground was glowing, trying to form some kinda magma.

Lucifer watches, laughing evilly when he was the cause of what's happening to the middle of the city. **"HA HA HA HA! Just wait til you experience the powers of hell!"**

As said, the demon Lucifer used all the power in his palm to caused half of the city Devilman and Miki are standing to get destroyed. Lucifer laughed wickedly evil. **"At last, I finally be rid of those half breeds! I, Lucifer am victorious!"** Suddenly a talon came in and slashed at his back, making him wallow in agony. He checked his back and saw the blood. Then he saw the unattached arm. **"Impossible! How?!"** Lucifer shouted in disbelief.

"Hey Lucifer! Since you're Amon's brother, I realized could teleport too!" Devilman taunted. Then came Sirene standing next to him.

"And I found out myself! So, wanna try that again!?"

Lucifer growled in utter anger. He turned around, then back to them and flew off.

"Seems he was full of shit after all!" Devilman said.

Both Sirene and Devilman flew after him. They gave chase to Lucifer. The demon bird went out of sight while Lucifer's brother gained at him and started to punch him. Lucifer punched him back to return the favor. Both locked at each other's shoulders, trying to overwhelm who. Then came Sirene from behind and grabbed him by the wing and his head with her leg talons. She then pulled him up and threw him to the streets.

While he tried to get back up, he gasped as saw her using a energy pulse blast. Lucifer jumped and ran out of the reach. Then Devilman tried to hit him with a demon ray. Hardly any attack could hit him while he ran for it. Then Devilman landed on the ground and tackled him and tried to pummel, but he grabbed his punch and punched Devilman off him.

Sirene shrieked in a battle cry to attack him, but he ducked and grabbed her head wings and slammed her to the ground. He then stomped on her stomach, making it painful while Miki made wicked screech of agony. **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! How you like that, Miki Makimura?!"** As Lucifer boasted, Devilman knocked him off her. Lucifer growled and disappeared from their sight.

"Miki, you alright?" Akira asked as he helped her up.

"Thanks. I owe you one" Miki replied back to him.

"We'll have to wait til he uncover. As soon as he makes a move, then we finish him for good!" Devilman stated his plan.

Sirene nodded. Both stayed on their post as they went to a meditative state to wait for him. When it took a while, they notice sharped tree branches were coming after them. Both dodged them with less effort. The demon bird parries them with her claws. As soon as they found Lucifer's wing.

"Ahh!" Devilman caught him and took one of the striking spiky branch. "Yours I believe!" He threw it back at Lucifer, making him reveal himself as he dodged.

He roared after them and stroke them both. Both then got back up, then found Lucifer as he grabbed Devilman and threw him far away. With then it was just him and Miki.

He attempted to stomp on her again, but she dodged him and rolled out of the way and ran. Lucifer tried to scratch her, but she avoided his strikes easily, then she ducked under and scratch his chest. He yelped and shoulder tackled her to the tree. Sirene ducked under as he punched the tree. Then she kicked him.

While he cringed, she then scratched him and punched him in the gut and used an energy beam to push him back. Lucifer got back up and grabbed her by the neck to lift her up and threw her to the ground. Sirene could only groaned as she was slowly getting up, but Lucifer grabbed one of her wings and tore it off her head, making her make a wicked agonizing screech.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA! How amusing to see you squirm as the little bitch you are!"** Lucifer grinned. When he got close to scratch her, it then happened. **"ARAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Lucifer roared in agony. His arm was sliced off clean, then blood splattered.

"Like that, big boy?" Sirene taunted with a grinned.

Lucifer snarled and growled at the same time. He roared as he charged towards her, but then, "Grrrr!" He vomited blood, looked back to see now the claws pierced to his chest. Then he looked back and saw Devilman. "Sorry, thought this was yours! My mistake!" Devilman joked sarcastically.

Lucifer then forced the talon off himself to lesson the blood loss. Sirene and Devilman were walking towards him. They had many ideas how they want to kill him. "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Lucifer barked and charged at them, but Devilman and Sirene grabbed him and kneed him at the same time. He cringed in pain, making utter agonizing cries as if he was getting choked.

They were beating him like a bully beating a little guy, then Sirene kicked him flying to hit the ground. Slowly, Lucifer tried to get up as he reached to the tree to keep himself steady to keep him balanced. He looked up to the skies, growling as he felt so much humiliation.

 **"Lord Satan! I call to thee and restore me to full strength! I beg you! I beseech Lord Satan!"** Lucifer prayed. Suddenly, the demons all appeared around Sirene and Akira. They were to fight them if they were to get to him. A random demon roared at Akira, but used his demon ray on it to kill it. Another came and charged after Sirene, but retracted her loss talon to kill it before it had the chance.

They all cane after Devilman and Sirene and beaten them all with ease. Sirene tore on apart when a snake like demon tried to sneak attack her. A red bug demon flew towards Akira while it uttered 'Satan' The half demon slashed it apart with just a smack.

The sky were suddenly growing more dark, and red lighting brew out of the sky. Then the demon shaped shadow showed itself as it send in a lightning strike towards Lucifer, but it did not hurt him, rather it tried ti heal him.

"Where are you Lucifer!?" Sirene shouted. Then there was Lucifer that attacked her and knocked back. "What?!" She looked in disbelief. The dark blue demon had his arm again and his wounds completely healed too.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Did you think I stay down for this long? Well guess again!"** He then charged at Sirene and slammed her against a tree. He then grabbed her and rammed her head to the tree to make it fall. He then tossed her to the other side of the woods.

As she tried to get back up, Sirene gasped when he saw a rhino shaped demon, Keim coming this way. She couldn't hold out any longer, but she got back to her stance to fight. _"Wait!"_ The demon spoke. _"I am not here to kill you. I am here help you. Meld with me"_ Keim said nobble tone with her.

"You want to help me? But why?" Sirene spoke with confusion. Then she felt something.

 _"If you truly have what remains of Sirene's consciousness, then you know why I must. I can give you my power so you can defeat Lucifer. After that, when you break out of our melded body, your half human body will be restored"_ As Keim said, Sirene stood, stunned at his words. _"When you are combined with me, you can have all my powers. My life means nothing without sharing it with you. I may die while you survive, but my part of you will live on as your powers now. So please, meld with me"_

The inner part of Miki gasped and the original Sirene spirit were in awe. "Why?" The melded spirits asked.

 _"Because... I have loved you since the dawn of time. Tell Devilman I said this. 'Watch over my love as always'_ As Keim said that, He used his tail and tore his head off. The two spirits were in shock.

 _'Keim, why? He should've have to sacrifice just for me! Why betray Lucifer for me?'_ As the Spirit of the original, Miki gripped Sirene's fist. _'Meld with him, please'_

Miki gladly agreed. She regain Sirene's body to fight again. She had flew to headless demon that was once Keim. Both then combined to become one with the demon rhino.

Meanwhile, Devilman struggled with a bladed demon. He twisted it's fleshy arm and flew to the top sharp tree and poked through it's body. Then came Lucifer and grabbed him by the neck. "You fool! Did you think I Lucifer would fall to the likes of trash like you?" He boasted and prepared to cut his neck, but then he heard some stomps.

"What the fuck?" Devilman cursed.

Devilman and Lucifer looked back and saw what was coming. It was Sirene who's legs disappear who's body is the head of Keim's body. **"Lucifer!"** It was Sirene's voice. Devilman kicked Lucifer off to get away from this. With that, she fired a powerful blast on Lucifer, causing pieces of his peel off as he scream in agony. Then she pierced at his chest, making him to wallow in agony. Lucifer then pushed himself off the horns with his wings. He then hit the ground to catch his breath.

Sirene stopped and saw Lucifer hitting the ground. ' _For Keim'_ The spirit of Sirene gave her respect as she looked to the sky. But then, Lucifer roared and scratched her shoulder, causing the entire arm to fall off, making her shriek in agony.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA, Did you think I could die form that?!"** Lucifer then went to finish her off. Sirene closed her eyes, ready to embrace death. She heard some gut wrenching slash. She looked up and saw that Lucifer's head was cut off. Devilman was the cause of it due to the blood on him. Sirene smiled and slowly de-merged and hit the ground. As Keim said to Miki, after they were no longer melded, her body be restored, but as for her arm, it was still cut off clean.

She changed back to Miki and smiled as Akira appeared before her and held her. "Hey, Miki, how ya sleeping, hon?" Akira grinned and picked her up.

"Alright, Akira. Now that you're here" She said. She held the bit of energy that belonged to Keim.

"Let me guess. This was Keim's right?" Akira asked, and Miki nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of ya. Well, Devilman would take care of Sirene though"

Both Miki and Akira held each other as watch as the sun risen in view of the two. Now there was no need for secrets to keep from each other. They were happy to be demons together, and rid the world from the evil ones.

However, a blonde man was watching the two, holding his attached bandages, He held his chin to ponder a bit. 'What is happening? This isn't what I plan for? What could be the cause of this?' He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it, and a Merry Christmas! I worked so hard for this and I mean so very hard. Now I can get back to work again. Please do comment down below and tell me what you thought of the both part one and two. I wanna know what you readers thought of it.**


End file.
